Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to an SMPS (Switched Mode Power Supply) circuit, and more specifically, to an SMPS circuit for avoiding an excessive output current.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional SMPS (Switched Mode Power Supply) circuit is configured to convert a first voltage at an input node into a second voltage at an output node. For some specific applications, the output node of the SMPS circuit is required to be coupled to a very low voltage (close to a ground voltage). Such a low output voltage causes a current imbalance in the SMPS circuit, and an output current through the output node exceeds an acceptable value. The excessive current may melt down a power transistor and destroy the SMPS circuit.
Accordingly, there is a need to design a novel SMPS circuit for solving the problem of the conventional design.